Don’t Cry Lonely Little Diclonious
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: Nano has come across a darkness in himself....a darkness that wants to escape from its host...by killing it is bocomming tougher...Can Lucy help him before darkbess claims him? Rated M for language scenes of violence and some upsetting chapters! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Lucy

Don't Cry Lonely Little Diclonious

Chapter 1: Lucy

I woke up in a strange room…..

The doctors said that I had been promoted, I don't really know what that means but at least I was out of those chains!, two men with guns led me to a large room, they said Kakuzawa the man in charge was going to visit….for some reason I was excited….

Oh but I'm being rude! My name is Nano…Nano Tonkawa to be exact I'm 7 and I am a Diclonious and this is my story!

As I was saying the door opened and a man came through, he scared me….

"So you are number 21?…not much are you?"

He laughed….my name isn't a number!

"Um sir…sorry to be rude but I'm Nano not a number!"

I said

"I thought you said he was disciplined!?"

Kakuzawa yelled at the man

"Um....what do you want with me?"

I said

"Oh aren't you an observant one!"

He patted my head, I controlled my vectors

"I guess you have earned that much! I am going to use you for a secret mission!"

I got a bad feeling about this….something about him couldn't be trusted….

Suddenly a crash came from behind us..

"Sir she has escaped! She has escaped!!!"

A guard yelled before his head exploded blood landed on me and the professor

"Nano this is your cue! Go and get her!"

He shoved me out the room

'Get who damn it?!'

I walked around and then banged into someone

"S-Sorry miss!"

I said to the pink haired girl…I couldn't see her face as a mask covered it…sort of like me….

"Who are you?!"

She sneered. I was a little hurt

"My name is Nano…I'm supposed to kill someone…but I don't know who or why….hey….why is there blood on you?"

I said suddenly realising. SHE was the killer

"So I guess you are going to attempt to kill me....pity…you seem so young"

She said getting her vectors out

"W-Wait….if I let you go….will you explain something?"

I asked

"That's fair….."

She said putting her vectors away

"Ok what do you want to know?"

She said

"I want to know what a Diclonious is and why they have brought us here!. that's all I want"

I said

"Very well…We Diclonious are a higher form of human evolution, we have two horns on our head as you can see"

She said touching one of her horns

"These horns allow us to locate or sense another Diclonious"

She said I nodded

"So you knew I was coming?"

I asked, she shook her head

"No we can only sense it if the vectors are out or if they are a threat"

Again I nodded

"But why are we here?"

I asked

"When a Diclonious reaches adolescences it begins to show signs of power…that's when they come for you!"

Lucy told me

"So…they…stole me?"

I said in shock

"Yes….they take you away from your family…."

She said

"So. that's why he called me a number…that's why I was chained to a wall…"

I darkly muttered

"Yes…they did all of that to break you….to make you a weapon…."

She said

"One more thing…."

I added

"What?"

She asked

"Is it ok to kill someone who deserves death?"

I said no emotion

"Yes…now…I must go…thank you for letting me leave…"

She bowed and walked past me

"Your welcome…"

I muttered as I walked back into Kakuzawa's office

"So did you get her? Did you kill her?"

He asked excitedly

"No….but someone did die….."

I smiled darkly

"Really? Who!"

He asked

"You…"

I darkly muttered, his smile vanished and he ran to the door, I used my vector to lock the door

"You miserable excuse for a human! You never loved me! You said I was your son! You said I love you when I was brought in! well I know what you really planned to do!"

I spat at him

"N-No I do love you! I do Nan's!"

I broke his arm, ignoring the sickening crack

"Don't call me that!"

I said darkly

"B-But all the things I did for you!"

I snapped his leg

"You never did anything except steal me from my REAL family!"

I spat

"T-They would have just abandoned you! Like all Diclonious!"

Snap went his other arm, his pathetic screams went through the room…too bad none had reached the outside

"Shut up! Your pain will be over soon…as will your worthless life!"

I said with no emotion

"Who…Who told you all of this?"

He asked knowing this will be his last question

"Lucy"

His eyes went wide as I cracked his head open letting the blood go everywhere

"No more pain….No more experiments….I'm. I'm Free…."

I whispered as I walked out of my prison…never to return again….

Well this was my very first Elfin Lied Fic

It may not be good but….

Hey I tried!

Ok

Please

R&R

Arigatou

^_~


	2. Chapter 2 : Split Personality

Don't Cry Lonely Little Diclonious

Chapter 2 : Split Personality

I was walking along a thing humans called a beach…the white things on my feet…I think its called sand? It was ticklish, I couldn't help but giggle to myself, I hadn't realised I was naked…..until I heard a shriek, I spun round vectors ready…I sensed another Diclonious…..could it be….

"Lucy?"

I asked

"What do you know about Lucy!"

The short haired pink girl said

"N-Not much. Just she helped me…."

The other girl was suspicious

"You don't SEEM bad…."

She said

"I'm not bad…to be honest I wish I could find Lucy….I wanted to thank her…."

I mumbled sadly

"How old are you?"

She asked cautiously

"I might as well tell you everything!"

I said a little annoyed, her vectors came out

"No need for violence…My name is Nano Tonkawa I'm 7 years old and I'm a Diclonious!"

I explained, her personality changed

"Nano? that's like my name without the 'a' I'm Nana"

She smiled

"Nice to meet you Nana!"

To be honest it felt nice to talk to another Diclonious

"Hey Nana? How do you know about Lucy?"

I asked

"We have a complicated history…but my papa sent me to get her"

Nana explained

"Where do you live?"

I asked as we walked along the white shores

"I live with Director Kakuzawa!"

As soon as she said that I slipped and hut my head on a rock

Nana looked afraid…..

"N-Nano?"

She said

"Nano isn't here…"

Said a new more mature voice

"Then who are you?"

She asked

My other subconscious said

"Call me Tamayo"

And pushed my body upwards into the sky…

Nana was shocked

Another Diclonious….but it was a boy…..she had to report to her Papa

Nano collapsed after landing…but he felt someone pick him up…..

"What will we do Kohta? that's another one!"

Asked a female voice

"How should I know! We just found a girl not too long ago!"

A male voice yelled

I weakly opened my eyes, I saw a black haired boy and a brown haired girl looking worried, I noticed I was in a bed with water dripping on me, I flinched at the coldness

"Kohta he's waking up!"

The girl yelled

"Are you ok sweetheart?"

The girl asked me

"Im not sweetheart, im Nano!"

I said coughing

"Oh that's a nice name"

She smiled, the boy came over

"Well Nyu is ok what about him?"

He asked the girl

"Kohta this is Nano, he will be living here for a while"

Me and the boy were shocked, I never agreed to stay

"Yuka I don't think-"

He was kneed in the gut

"-It would be right to send an injured child out in his condition"

Yuka smiled

"I-I don't want to burden you-"

I stopped as I felt the presence of another Diclonious

"Kohta! Kohta! Nyu miss! Nyu miss!"

A girl screamed…that girl. It couldn't be….

"Lucy?"

I said the girl cocked her head to the side

"Sorry…you look like a friend…."

"Nyu?"

She said

"Nothing…."

I said and I went out to the balcony I felt nervous….

I saw a man with a gun and he pointed it right at me…..

"Don't move son….I don't want to mess my trophy up"

He said

"It looks like I'm going to have to kill…."

I mumbled

"You! Kill me? HA!"

He laughed as he shot me…..he scratched one of my horns

"Ok…now I'm mad!"

I said as my other self took control

Tamayo laughed

"Ok this will be fun!"

He said as he grabbed the soldiers head and cracked it off his body, blood exploded everywhere , over the shop and over Tamayo….after that he collapsed…just as Kohta came out……….

Well I know it's a little short but I got school and I'm tired

My hands hurt so……..

Night night!!

R&R

Please

Thanks

^_~


	3. Chapter 3: Old friend, new enemy

Don't Cry Lonely Little Diclonious!

Chapter 3: Old friend, new enemy

"Nano are you-"

Kohta stopped to analyse the scene before him…

Nano was unconscious…..

There was a dead mutilated body……

Blood was everywhere……….

Now here is the million dollar question!

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!!!"

Kohta shouted

"Nano!? What happened!"

Kohta yelled

"Bad man tried…..shoot….me"

I croaked

"Oh my god!"

Kohta said as he carried me into his house

"Nyu, look after him! Im going to get some towels!"

Kohta said to Nyu

"Nyu?"

She cocked her head to the side

"Just…just stay here…"

Kohta groaned

"Nyu!"

She giggled happily

I was left alone with the girl

"Lucy? Is it you?"

I asked

"Nyu??"

She said

"No…not Nyu… Lucy!"

Nyu was confused

"Nyu"

I was getting frustrated…I couldn't control my self, the other me Tamayo came out

"N-Nyu?"

She said

"Shut up or talk properly!"

Tamayo slapped her sending her flying, she banged her head…hard, she woke up with a cold look in her eye, and smiled…evilly

"Hitting the queen of all Diclonious…..aren't you dumb!"

Tamayo was angry

"Bitch how dare you call me dumb!"

Tamayo lunged at herm, he was knocked backwards into the wall, blood dripped from his wound, unwillingly his other self regained control

I was confused then I saw Lucy

"Lucy!! I-"

My breath was caught…I felt her vector go through me

"If you ever come near me again I wont hesitate in killing you!"

She sneered at me, I was conf used…this cant be the same Lucy…can it?

"L-Lucy don't you know me?…its me Nano…."

I said

Lucy had barely any memories of her past…after that blast to the head, it was hard to remember, she faintly remembered a young boy Diclonious….but not his name, She released him

"I'm warning you if you ever come near me….it will be your funeral!"

She said as she walked away

"Nyu are you-"

Kohta was cut off

"Yes I'm fine I'm going for a walk!"

She said

"I never knew she could talk…"

Kohta mumbled as he left

I meanwhile was confused….what was that about?

Why did she turn on me?

This was too much to handle, I let my emotion overcome me and cried myself to sleep….

2 HOURS LATER

I awoke feeling…groggy

"Hey the freak is awake!!"

A person yelled

Freak? Who are they calling a freak!

"Lets see if he can feel!"

A harsh voice yelled, then before I was kicked in the gut

"W-Why?"

I whimpered

"Oh he CAN talk!"

A female voice said

"Please let me go…"

I cried

"Fine release him…"

She ordered and I was dropped…roughly on the floor

I looked at my surroundings….dreadful….I was in a bloodstained room

"Tell me do you know what you have done?"

The girl said angrily

"No?"

I said whimpering

"You murdered my sister!"

She hissed, I suddenly remembered my hideous dream

//DREAM//

I was angry…..angry at Lucy so I let my other self take over…..

I saw a pink haired girl…she looked like Lucy

"Hurt me will you!?"

Tamayo hissed as he grabbed the girls shoulder, confusing her

"Who are-"

She couldn't finish…her whole body exploded, blood painted the street…..

Tamayo passed out……..

//AWAKE//

No…I wouldn't….I would never kill….

"Well guess what…I'm going to slowly torture you until you beg for death!"

She spat in my face…. A cruel smile playing on her lips

Well this was interesting….

Poor Nano L all he wanted was to thank Lucy…

And she almost killed him………

And what about that awful little girl? Find out how Nano gets on

Not to mention that sadistic side of Nano, Tamayo! How will he fit into the mess Nano is in?

R&R

To find out

Arigatou

Minna-san

^_~


	4. Chapter 4: The Darkness Within!

Don't Cry Lonely Little Diclonious

The Darkness Within!

I weakly stood up, my muscles were aching and, I was covered in cuts, I looked around, the girl was there, that horrid smile still on her lips, after all she did, I was still alive, she had beaten, tortured and stabbed me, but I was still living, she loved it, a prey that didn't die, it was good revenge for her beloved sister, the poor dear, but the thing that angered her was that the person who killed her was one of 'them' the creatures who killed her other relatives, Diclonious, it made her furious, to think her sister died at the hands of a mutant like him, it was sickening.

"No matter, you cannot live through everything, pest"

She spat, I looked at her, what had I done, he knew that killing someone was terrible, but do all crimes end in this type of torture? I didn't know and I was too afraid to ask her, I knew she hated me….but I just wish the torment would stop, I'm not bad.

'Aren't you?'

Said a voice from in my mind

'Shut up!'

I told it

'If you want this pain to stop, all you have to do is trust in me, I can eliminate all your enemies in one strike'

The voice said

'No! I don't want to kill!'

I said, it shook its head

'You will never be accepted, the only thing you bring is pain!'

It said, I flinched

'But….Lucy and Nana…'

I said

'They will kill you the minute you let your guard down!'

The voice said

'No, they won't, they are my friends'

I said, it snickered

'Friends? Would a friend knock you into the wall or question what you say?'

It said

'Well…I'

I began

'Would friends abandon you in your time of need?'

The voice knew it was winning

'I…I…guess not…'

I admitted, it held its hand out and its bandages came off, it was me!

'Come on Nano, let me take over, so I can make the world safe for us, trust in me'

It said, I saw flashes of memories, people kicking me, laughing at me, butchering my dog…I gave in, he won.

'I can't take it anymore, no more loneliness, more sorrow, make it stop'

The other me held his hand out

'Lucy…I'm sorry'

I mumbled as I gave him my hand

'My name is Tamayo….'

The other me said as he took over me, I let a tear slip out.

Tamayo stood up, grinning at the girl, he looked her in the eye and said.

"Play time is over!"

The girl looked oddly at him, before her hand was snapped, she screamed in pain as she was thrown in the air, Tamayo hut her up and down, like a yo-yo, watching her flesh strip off at the impact, by the time he was done, there was only a skeleton hanging from an invisible wire, the rest of the warehouse, bathed in blood, Tamayo laughed manically at his masterpiece, he walked out of the basement and headed for Maple Inn, to take care of unfinished business.

"When I'm done with her, that bitch will think twice before screwing with me again!!!"

Tamayo sneered as he leapt off to find a certain pink haired girl.

With Nana

Nana gasped, her head spun in pain

'This one is more insane and twisted than Lucy!'

Nana stood up

"I have to warn her!"

She said as she was blasted into the wall, Tamayo snickered

"Oh, did that hurt?"

He laughed

"Stay away from Mayuu!"

Nana screamed

"I don't want her!"

He growled

"Then, why are you here!? If you came to mess with me, then I am not in the mood!"

She sighed getting her vectors out

"I don't want you either!"

He yelled

"Then who do you want!?"

She asked angrily

"Where is… Lucy!"

He said manically

Nana ran only to have her ankle ripped off, she screamed

"I will not ask again!"

He said in venom

"Where is Lucy!!"

Well that isn't good

Nano has gave into the darkness!

Why does Tamayo want Lucy so badly?

Will Lucy stop Tamayo?

And

Will Nano regain his body?

R&R

To see

Bye!

~K-Chan~


End file.
